A Beautiful Lie
by Leylin
Summary: *Liebe mich dann, wenn ich es am wenigsten verdient habe, denn dann brauche ich es am meisten.* Drama/Romanze - HP/DM - Drei-Teiler
1. Teil 1

Summary:   
_Liebe m__ich dann, wenn ich es am wenigsten verdient habe, denn dann brauche ich es am meisten. _(Autor unbekannt)  
1998. Seit über einem Jahr herrscht brutaler Krieg. Der einzige Lichtblick für Harry ist ein neues Leben mit Draco. Als dieser jedoch verschwindet, macht Harry sich auf die Suche, unwissend, dass man ihn bereits erwartet...

Pairing: HP/DM

Genre: Drama, Romanze

Anmerkungen: Das hier wird ein Dreiteiler. Ist schon fertig geschrieben und wartet darauf, von euch gelesen zu werden! Also R&R! H&K, Leylin

* * *

**A Beautiful Lie**  
**  
Teil 1**

_~  
Es gibt Momente, da scheint die Welt stehen zu bleiben._

_Dann muss man stark sein, sich wieder in Gedanken rufen, dass es jemanden gibt, für den es sich lohnt, weiterzukämpfen._

_Man muss die Erde eigenständig wieder anschieben und darauf hoffen, dass sich alles richten wird. _

_Denn die Hoffnung stirbt bekanntlich zuletzt.  
~_

„Harry, da bist du ja endlich!"

Hermines abgekämpfte Züge hellten sich auf und Erleichterung war in ihren müden Augen zu lesen. Sie lies den Lappen, mit dem sie gerade eine Platzwunde an ihrer Stirn abgetupft hatte, zurück in eine Schüssel mit brauner Lösung fallen und stand auf, um auf ihren Freund zuzuhumpeln.

„Hermine", sagte Harry mit belegter Stimme und schloss sie kurz in seine Arme, darauf bedacht, ihren Körper nicht mit den Schnittwunden quer über seinem Bauch in Berührung kommen zu lassen.

„Ich dachte schon, du kommst nicht mehr", meinte sie und fuhr ihm liebevoll durch seinen verdreckten, schwarzen Haarschopf.

„Ich habe Draco verloren", entgegnete der Gryffindor tonlos und Hermines Hand zog sich aus seinen Haaren zurück.

„Was? – Was ist passiert?"

Harry schob Hermine sachte zurück zu dem Bett, auf dem sie zuvor gesessen hatte und nickte den anderen Anwesenden zu. Bei ihrer letzten Lagebesprechung waren noch eindeutig mehr Leute da gewesen. Die Betten, die man von überall, wo man sie entbehren konnte, hierher in das improvisierte Krankenzelt gebracht hatte, waren trotzdem fast alle belegt. Unzählige blut- und dreckbeschmierte Auroren, Lehrer, sogar Schüler und alle anderen Leute, die aktiv an der Schlacht gegen Voldemort teilnahmen, tummelten sich hier, liesen sich grob und soweit wie möglich ihre Wunden versorgen und versuchten, sich auf die nächste Etappe des Kampfes vorzubereiten.

„Harry, antworte mir", lenkte Hermine Harrys Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf sich.

„Ich weiß auch nicht." Harry lies sich neben Hermine auf das Bett sinken und strich sich in einer verzweifelten Geste durch die Haare. „Draco kämpfte ganz in der Nähe von mir und irgendwann war er dann plötzlich verschwunden. Wir hatten uns geschworen, uns unter keinen Umständen aus den Augen zu verlieren, im Notfall immer dem anderen zur Hilfe eilen zu können – und jetzt ist er weg. Irgendetwas ist ihm passiert."

Es war eine Feststellung. Was sonst könnte los sein? Jede Minute starben Menschen hier auf den Wiesen nahe Hogwarts, verbluteten jämmerlich, wurden zu Tode gequält oder von Riesen zerquetscht. Harry hatte Dinge gesehen, die man sich nicht einmal in seinen schlimmsten Albträumen vorstellen mochte. Und er hatte angefangen, es zu akzeptieren, sich nicht mehr ständig zu fragen, ob er es nicht noch hätte verhindern können, wenn er nur eine Minute früher gekommen wäre, nur eine andere Bewegung gemacht hätte… Nach so einer langen Zeit des Kampfes waren sie alle zu einem gewissen Maß abgestumpft. Wer jetzt noch alles so nah an sich heranlassen kam, der war bereits verrückt geworden oder würde nur noch kämpfen, um sich nach Ende der Schlacht am nächsten Baum zu erhängen. Harry hatte bis jetzt durchgehalten, sich immer in Gedanken rufend, dass man ihn noch brauchte, dass er ein Vorbild sein sollte und tatsächlich war er stärker, als er es sich jemals zugetraut hätte. Er wäre mit fast allem fertig geworden – aber nicht, dass Draco etwas passiert war. Nicht Draco. Seinem Draco. Einem Menschen, der es mehr als alle anderen verdient hätte, sich ein glückliches neues Leben aufzubauen. Mit ihm.

Hermine, die Harry die ganze Zeit mitfühlend betrachtet hatte, seufzte schließlich. „Jetzt lass dich erstmal verarzten. Vielleicht taucht Draco ja noch auf."

Harry war dankbar für Hermines Versuche, ihm Hoffnung zu machen. Sie schaffte es irgendwie immer, dabei noch halbwegs realistisch zu wirken.

„Die Besprechung hat übrigens schon angefangen. Wir sollten uns beeilen, wir verpassen sonst noch furchtbar wichtige Entscheidungen…" Ein schwaches Lächeln umspielte ihre rauen, rissigen Lippen. Harry grinste nicht zurück, er konnte einfach nicht grinsen, wo ihn doch gerade die Sorge um Draco zerfraß, aber er stimmte ihr trotzdem vollkommen zu.

Die Lagebesprechung war schlicht und einfach sinnlos. Immer das gleiche ‚Die Verluste werden immer größer, die Leute werden müde, Voldemort scheint auch langsam schwächer zu werden, wir dürfen die Hoffnung nicht verlieren, denkt an eure Heimat,…' Er konnte diese leeren Sprüche langsam nicht mehr hören. Es war nur noch ein Niedermetzeln ohne sichtbares Ende. Auch diese Pausen wie gerade eben wurden immer öfter gemacht. Es sah also alles so aus, als wären die beiden Seiten ausgelaugt, als wäre es nur noch ein Warten, wer zuerst das Handtuch schmiss. Doch irgendwie wusste Harry, dass Voldemort noch etwas vor hatte, ein Ass im Ärmel, doch er schien es zurückzuhalten bis zum letzten Moment. Er schien zu ignorieren, dass es auch seinen Leuten immer schlechter ging und es umso mehr zu genießen, wie die Guten alle schwächer wurden, wie ihr Kampfgeist langsam zu erlöschen begann und das war das einzige, was Harry immer wieder dazu antrieb, nicht aufzugeben und noch erbitterter weiterzukämpfen. Das und Draco. Draco, der immer noch nicht gekommen war.

„Hier", unterbrach Hermine Harrys Gedankengänge und reichte im die Schüssel mit der braunen Flüssigkeit.

„Jod?", fragte er. Hermine nickte.

Es war keine große Kunst, das Oberteil seiner Kampfmontur abzulegen, da es nur noch in Fetzen von seinem Oberkörper hing. Dieser verfluchte Hippogreif hatte ihn ganz schön erwischt. Harry tunkte einen frischen Lappen vom Tischchen neben dem Bett in die Salbe und drückte ihn auf die Wunden auf seinem Bauch. Ein gleisender Schmerz durchfuhr ihn und er zuckte zusammen. Es war eindeutig erträglicher, wenn Draco das für ihn tat. Er hatte ein Gespür für so etwas. Das nächste Mal legte er den Lappen um einiges sorgsamer auf den Schnitt. Als er fertig war, verpasste ihm Hermine einen Heilzauber, der die Wunden grob verschloss.

„Gehen wir? Du weißt, dass Dumbledore will, dass du bei der Besprechung dabei bist", drängte sie dann.

„Ich weiß. Aber ich denke, ich werde Draco suchen gehen. Ihr kommt dieses Mal auch ohne mich klar."

„Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass das eine gute Idee ist, jetzt ganz allein da draußen-"

„-Nein, Hermine, ich bin mir sogar sicher, dass das überhaupt keine gute Idee ist, aber ich muss einfach. Ich weiß, ihm ist etwas passiert. Erinnerst du dich an die Münzen, die du uns damals für „Dumbledores Armee" gegeben hast? Ich und Draco haben auch so etwas ähnliches, um uns zu kontaktieren, wenn einer von uns Hilfe braucht. Und er hat mir keine Nachricht geschickt. Das heißt, er ist bewusstlos oder sogar…" Harry zögerte. Er brachte es nicht über sich, laut auszusprechen, was er dachte, obwohl der Tod allgegenwärtig und unumgänglich war.

Hermine seufzte. „Okay. Du hast irgendwie Recht. Ich würde wahrscheinlich das gleiche tun, wenn es um Ron ginge. Aber bitte sei vorsichtig, du scheinst ab und an zu vergessen, das wir dich noch für eine Kleinigkeit brauchen. Du weißt schon, ursprünglich hatte dieser Krieg mal ein Ziel, Voldemort ausschalten und so…"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf und nun schlich sich doch ein kleines Grinsen auf sein Gesicht. Hermine war im letzten Jahr richtig sarkastisch geworden. Sarkastisch… und mütterlich – sie drückte Harry gerade einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Wirklich, pass auf dich auf. Dich auch noch zu verlieren, könnte ich nicht ertragen. Und nun geh schon, bring uns Draco zurück."

Harry nickte, zu mehr war er nicht fähig. Bevor Hermine sehen konnte, dass seine Augen feucht wurden, stand er auf und eilte aus dem Zelt, schenkte den Leuten keine Beachtung, die ihm zunickten.

Hermine war wahrscheinlich gar nicht klar, wie fiel ihm das bedeutete – dass sie Draco an Harrys Seite akzeptierte. Dass sie ihn überhaupt auf der guten Seite akzeptierte. Und dass sie sich anscheinend auch um ihn sorgte – ihn, der im letzten Jahr so oft bewiesen hatte, dass er es verdient hatte, bei ihnen zu sein und doch nie ganz in die Gruppe aufgenommen wurde. Draco durfte stets an den Besprechungen teilhaben, aber Harry war sich sicher, dass das lediglich auf der Tatsache beruhte, dass Draco mehr Einblick in die Vorgehensweise und Strategie der Todesser hatte als alle anderen – Snape ausgeschlossen – zusammen. Ihm wurde auch Respekt entgegengebracht – aber wahrscheinlich war das zum Teil Angst. Doch eigentlich war es egal, was die anderen glaubten. Er vertraute Draco vollkommen und dieser hatte sowieso noch nie Probleme damit gehabt, was andere über ihn dachten.

Nervös drehte Harry die Münze zwischen seinen Fingern. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo er zuerst suchen sollte. Das Schlachtfeld erschien riesengroß, jetzt, wo fast kein Mensch hier war. Eine endlose Fläche voll verdorrtem Gras, gespickt mit toten Körpern, in machen Fällen auch nur Teile davon. Ein paar Auroren gingen das Feld ab, suchten nach Überlebenden, aber Harry wusste, dass man für gewöhnlich nicht viele fand. Die Todesser mochten oft schlampig arbeiten, aber das Ergebnis war meistens doch recht gründlich, dachte er makaber. Harry beschloss, dorthin zurück zu gehen, wo er Draco zum letzten Mal gesehen hatte.

Als er sich einen Weg zwischen den Leichen bahnte, lies er den Blick über das Feld schweifen und hielt Ausschau nach einem blonden Haarschopf. Das Verlangen, nach Draco zu rufen, war groß, aber es wäre zu gefährlich gewesen, hätte Harry damit wohl alle Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gelenkt – und wie Hermine gesagt hatte: er hatte noch eine Aufgabe zu erfüllen:

Voldemort töten.

So lange schon hatte er sich dieses Ziel gesetzt, monatelang darauf hingearbeitet, doch nie hatte er sich dem Ziel ferner gefühlt. Tagelang, nächtelang hatte Harry mit Draco, Hermine, Ron und ein paar anderen Bücher gewälzt und alle Bibliotheken im Umkreis von 100 Kilometern auf den Kopf gestellt, um eine Möglichkeit zu finden, Voldemort zu töten. Doch je mehr sie erfuhren, desto unmöglicher erschien es. Harry war oft kurz davor gewesen, aufzugeben und Draco hatte ihn immer wieder aufgebaut, ihm Hoffnung gemacht. Und nun würde er ebenso wenig aufgeben. Er würde Draco finden und unversehrt zurückbringen.

Doch leider war das leichter gesagt als getan. Das Areal, auf dem Draco sich aller Wahrscheinlichkeit nach befand, war riesig und ihn zu finden, war schwerer als etwas aus Trelawneys Teetassen herauszulesen. Die Sonne ging zwar gerade unter, doch die Hitze dieses späten Augusttages war immer noch gewaltig. Nach nur kurzer Zeit lief Harry der Schweiß übers Gesicht, doch ihm wurde von Minute zu Minute kälter. Alles in ihm begann zu stechen, zu schmerzen, so kalt war ihm. Seine Atmung beschleunigte sich, aber es kam trotzdem nicht genug Sauerstoff in seine Lungen, vor seinen Augen wurde es immer schwärzer und ihm wurde schwindelig.

_Verdammt nochmal, Harry, gib jetzt bloß nicht auf. Du musst ihn finden. DU. MUSST. IHN. FINDEN.  
_

Doch es wurde alles zu viel, seine Knie gaben unter ihm nach und er sackte zu Boden, hielt seinen Kopf fest mit den Händen umklammert.

_Hör auf zu hyperventilieren. Das hilft weder dir noch Draco. Reiß dich zusammen.  
_

Harry konzentrierte sich auf seine Atmung, schaukelte langsam vor und zurück, erinnerte sich unwillkürlich an einen anderen Abend, Mitte März, in der Schulbibliothek…

„_Draco!", schrie Harry, als Draco um die Ecke gelaufen kam, rannte auf Besagten zu, der etwas geschockt stehen blieb, und drückte ihn an sich. Dann stieß Harry ihn plötzlich wieder grob weg und zischte: „Wo verdammt noch mal bist du eigentlich gewesen?"  
_

„_Ich bin-"  
_

„_-Ich hab mir scheiß Sorgen um dich gemacht!"  
_

„_Harry, beruhig dich. Ich war im Zaubereiministerium. Ich habe jetzt endlich die Erlaubnis für uns, in die Staatsbibliothek zu gehen und dort weiterzusuchen."  
_

„_Und warum hast du nichts gesagt?" Harrys Stimme wurde gegen Ende hin immer schriller und rutsche eine Oktave nach oben.  
_

„_Jetzt hyperventilier mal nicht. Ich bin da, es geht mir gut."  
_

„_Du Idiot hättest Bescheid sagen können", blaffte er und zog den Blonden dann an sich, küsste ihn leidenschaftlich. Als er seinen Freund wieder losließ, hatte der sein anzügliches Malfoy-Grinsen aufgesetzt.  
_

„_Wenn du mich als Bestrafung immer so besinnungslos knutschst", sagte er und legte seine Hände um Harrys Taille, „dann sollte ich so was viel öfter machen."  
_

„_Arschloch", murmelte Harry.  
_

_Draco setzte eine geknickte Miene auf. „Ja, ich weiß, du schätzt mein Arschloch sehr, aber ich bin mehr als das, Schatz."  
_

„_Nicht so laut!", zischte Harry entsetzt.  
_

„_Ach komm schon, wir sind hier in der Abteilung für Wahrsagen, glaubst du wirklich, hier kommt je ein Schüler hin?"  
_

_Harry gab sich geschlagen und setzte seine Lippen wieder auf die des Slytherins, diesmal um einiges sanfter.  
_

„_Mach das bitte nicht mehr. Ich hab mir Sorgen gemacht", meinte er schließlich ernst.  
_

„_In Ordnung", murmelte Draco in Harrys Nacken, „Tut mir leid."  
_

„_Das wollte ich hören", sagte Harry und drückte Draco von sich, bevor er in die Hände klatschte, „Und jetzt wieder ran an die Arbeit. Die oberen zwei Reihen hab ich durch, am besten fängst du von unten an."  
_

„_Wenn ich gewusst hätte, was eine Beziehung mit dir alles mit sich bringt, hätte ich mir das noch mal überlegt…", neckte Draco und blies Staub von einem dicken Wälzer, den er gerade aus dem Regal gezogen hatte.  
_

_Harry schüttelte in gespieltem Unglauben den Kopf. „Du bist so verwöhnt… Du solltest dankbar sein, dass ich dich überhaupt will."  
_

„_Das bin ich", murmelte Draco so leise, dass Harry es fast nicht gehört hätte._

Harry schüttelte den Kopf. Draco war sich in keinster Weise bewusst, wie dankbar Harry war, dass er ihn hatte. Es war so absurd, dass der Slytherin denken könnte, er hätte ihn nicht verdient. Denn das hatte er. Und er hatte es verdient, dass Harry ihn weitersuchte, dass er seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle brachte und endlich wieder aufstand. Harrys Atmung beruhigte sich langsam wieder, die Luft strömte immer regelmäßiger in seine Lungen und gab ihm Kraft, sich wieder aufzurappeln. Ihm war immer noch kalt, nur seine Hand glühte irgendwie…

„Scheiße!", stieß Harry vor Überraschung aus, als er realisierte, dass es die Münze, die er immer noch hielt, war, die begann heiß zu werden. Draco meldete sich.

Harrys Herz setzte einen kurzen Moment aus, dann las er die Botschaft: _Brauche Hilfe. Waldhütte_.

_Verdammt! Was für eine Waldhütte denn?_ Er kannte keine… _Reiß dich zusammen, Mann. Überleg, Harry, überleg… Waldhütte, Waldhütte… Hagrids Hütte… Hütte… Hütte… _

„_Hier rein", meinte Draco und zog Harry mit sich in eine kleine Steinhütte. Das einzige Fenster war stark verschmutzt und es war somit so gut wie stockdunkel in dem kleinen Raum. Zwei Zauberstäbe leuchteten auf.  
_

„_Das ist nicht dein Ernst", meinte Harry geschockt und starrte auf den Staub und Dreck, die Mäuseskelette…  
_

_Draco lies seinen Zauberstab erlöschen und dann eine Decke erscheinen, die sich sofort auf dem Boden ausbreitete. „Hier findet uns keiner. Es ist nicht sonderlich gemütlich und ich würde auch echt gerne wieder abhauen – aber wenn du deine Meinung nicht änderst…"  
_

„_Vergiss es Malfoy, ich komme ganz sicher nicht in deine Schlangengrube."  
_

„_Schön, und ich riskier es nicht, dass Weasley reinkommt und uns erwischt. Wo wir wieder bei der Hütte hier wären."  
_

_Harry wollte abermals protestieren, aber Draco war schneller und drückte seine Lippen energisch auf die des Gryffindors. _

Harry fühlte Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen. Diese Hütte, die früher der Erforschung des Verbotenen Waldes gedient hatte, war nicht allzu weit entfernt. Draco musste sie gemeint haben. Die Wärme von Harrys Hand schien sich in seinem ganzen Körper auszubreiten. Er würde Draco finden, er würde ihn retten.

Ein Bild tauchte vor Harrys Augen auf, ein Bild von Draco, wie er circa eine Stunde nach diesem kleinen Konflikt in der Hütte ausgesehen hatte. Sein verschwitztes Gesicht mit dem typischen Leuchten nach dem Sex in den Augen und einem Hauch rot auf den Wangen. Er grinste den Gryffindor müde und entspannt an. Harry liebte es, wenn Draco seine Maske fallen lies. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis er das konnte, selbst wenn die beiden alleine waren. Es war fast unglaublich, wie sehr sich Draco verändert hatte.

Während Harry nachdachte, setzten sich seine Füße in Bewegung und er fiel in ein Joggen Richtung Verbotener Wald.

Es war der Beginn des siebten Schuljahres gewesen, der alles verändert hatte. Draco hatte gerade die Seiten gewechselt, zumindest offiziell, denn wirklich glauben tat ihm zu diesem Zeitpunkt niemand. Draco versuchte mit allen Mitteln freundlich zu wirken, er beschimpfte Harry und seine Freunde nicht mehr und redete sie – vor allem Harry – immer öfter an, stellte belanglose Fragen. Harry bekam ob der verzweifelten Versuche irgendwie Mitleid mit ihm. Dumbledore hatte ihnen bereits gesagt, sie sollten ihn so gut wie möglich in die Gruppe aufnehmen, diese Entscheidung sei ihm sicher nicht leicht gefallen und jeder verdiente eine zweite Chance. Dass er insgeheim schon länger Gefallen an dem blonden Slytherin gefunden hatte, gab schließlich den Ausschlag und Harry lies sich auf das indirekte Freundschaftsangebot ein, während Hermine und Ron noch etwas skeptisch blieben.

Irgendwann überfiel in Draco dann, dass er genauso fühlte wie Harry und küsste ihn auf einmal. Es war ein grober, ungestümer Kuss gewesen, der nicht unbedingt Harrys Vorstellung eines perfekten ersten Kusses entsprochen hatte. Draco war anfangs recht grob gewesen, er konnte sich nicht richtig fallen lassen und seine Maske auch nicht komplett ablegen, aber Harry gab nicht auf und er wurde für seine Hoffnung belohnt.

Draco wurde zärtlicher, es ging nicht mehr bloß um Sex, sondern es entstand Liebe. Er lies seine Maske fallen und öffnete sich ein Stück weit – so weit, dass Harry genau wusste, er bedeutete ihm genauso viel wie es umgekehrt der Fall war, auch wenn Draco es nicht ganz so gut zeigen konnte wie Harry.

Harry war mittlerweile im Verbotenen Wald angelangt. Draco war nicht mehr weit von ihm entfernt. Sein Herz begann zu hüpfen und das Adrenalin floss durch seinen Körper, als er begann, zu rennen, immer tiefer in den Wald, sich nur grob nach möglichen Gefahren umschauend. Auch hier lagen vereinzelt ein paar Leichen, aber etwas Lebendiges nicht. Die meisten Waldbewohner waren tiefer in den Kern des Waldes geflohen, wo nicht gebrandschatzt und gekämpft wurde.

Seine Füße trugen ihn immer weiter, er wusste jetzt, wo er war, er erinnerte sich an die kleine Hütte, die nahe einem Bach gebaut war. Das leise Plätschern des Wassers wurde immer lauter und nach ein paar Minuten sah er besagten Bach endlich, nahm nochmals an Geschwindigkeit zu und sprintete den Bachverlauf entlang, bis er in einiger Entfernung schemenhaft die Hütte erkennen konnte. Dann stoppte Harry, denn vielleicht war Draco nicht allein, vielleicht hielten ihn Todesser fest und versuchten Informationen von ihm zu bekommen oder vielleicht wollten sie ihn bestrafen, dass er sie verraten und die Seiten gewechselt hatte… Ein Szenario war schrecklicher als das andere. Harry näherte sich vorsichtig immer weiter dem steinernen Gebäude, seine Schritte wurden durch das Moos gedämpft. Er richtete seine Aufmerksamkeit nun vollkommen auf seine nähere Umgebung, hielt Ausschau nach möglichen Wachen oder Fallen. Als er sich – mehr oder weniger – sicher war, dass keiner ihn bemerkt hatte, lief er zu dem einzigen Fenster der Hütte. Es war immer noch genauso verdreckt wie damals, Harry konnte nicht wirklich viel erkennen. Er würde es also wagen und die Hütte betreten müssen. Er schlich zum Eingang, hielt seinen Zauberstab bereit, atmete noch einmal tief durch und riss dann die Tür auf.

In der Hütte war es beinahe stockfinster und Harry konnte im ersten Moment gar nichts erkennen. Nach ein paar Sekunden gewöhnten sich seine Augen an die Dunkelheit. Er konnte niemanden im Raum sehen und ihn hatte auch noch niemand angegriffen, was seine Hoffnung bestärkte, dass Draco allein war. Mit erhobenem Zauberstab betrat er die Hütte. Der rechteckige Raum war überschaubar, zumindest soweit, dass er wusste, Draco war nicht hier. Harrys Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, nur um im nächsten Moment stehen zu bleiben, als die Tür hinter ihm zufiel. Harry drehte sich blitzschnell um – und sah Draco vor sich stehen.

Freude überwältigte ihn, seine Knie drohten weich zu werden und Harry wollte gerade auf seinen Freund zustürmen, als er bemerkte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

Draco stand ganz steif da, den Zauberstab in der Hand – und dann sah Harry Draco in die Augen. Kalt. Emotionslos. Harry wollte gerade etwas sagen, als Draco plötzlich den Zauberstab hob. Ein roter Blitz schoss auf Harry zu und dann wurde alles schwarz.


	2. Teil 2

Hallo alle zusammen ;-)

Nach langer Wartezeit kommt hier endlich Teil 2!

Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, _zissy_ und _dantemalfoy_!

Und viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**Teil 2**

Es war, als läge eine schwere Schicht Blei auf Harry. Alles drückte ihn zusammen, er konnte nicht atmen. Er war ganz allein in der Dunkelheit. Dieses Gefühl war so unnatürlich, aber dennoch vertraut. Seit Monaten schon erlebte er hin und wieder diesen Augenblick im Nirgendwo. Er war geschockt worden – von Draco. Geschockt und dennoch nicht bewusstlos, was er wohl seinen großen Kräften zu verdanken hatte. Er war hier gefangen, dazu verdammt, zu warten, bis er wieder aufgeweckt wurde. War dieses Delirium sonst schon schlimm für ihn gewesen, so war es jetzt die reinste Hölle. Harry verstand die Welt nicht mehr. Draco hatte ihn geschockt. Und sein Blick! Es war noch schlimmer gewesen als damals, wo der Slytherin Crucio auf ihn gesprochen hatte. Was um Merlins Willen ging hier vor? Stand er unter dem Imperius? Harry musste aufwachen. Verzweifelt versuchte er sich zu bewegen, aber das Blei drückte ihn erbarmungslos nieder. Er versuchte, zu schreien, aber in der Leere erzeugte es keinen Ton. Doch Harry durfte nicht aufgeben, er würde es diesmal schaffen. Harry blies die Luft aus seinen Lungen, versuchte, sich zusammenzupressen, möglichst klein zu machen. Und dann drückte er mit seiner ganzen Kraft nach außen, versuchte einzuatmen, presste sich gegen das Blei, immer mehr, immer mehr, immer mehr…

Es war, als durchbreche er eine Wasseroberfläche. Begierig saugte Harry die abgestandene, kalte Luft der kleinen Hütte ein, riss seine Augen weit auf, kam mit einem Ruck in eine sitzende Position. Er befand sich auf dem Steinboden der Hütte. Auf einer Holzkiste circa einen Meter entfernt saß Draco, das Kinn auf seine Hände gestützt, Ellbogen auf den Knien. Bei Harrys Japsen nach Luft schreckte er hoch und starrte den Gryffindor entsetzt an.

„Potter! Was zum Teufel-", meinte er und unterbrach sich dann selbst. Sein Blick wurde zu einer kalten, undurchdringlichen Maske. „Du hast es endlich geschafft, den Stupor zu überwinden", stellte er fest. Harry starrte seinen Freund nur geschockt an. Draco hielt Harrys Blick stand, keine Miene verziehend und hob dann seinen Zauberstab, auch selbst aufstehend.

„Incarcerus", stieß Draco hervor und Seile schnellten hervor, wickelten sich erbarmungslos um Harry, so fest, dass es ihn die Luft aus den Lungen drückte und er wieder zurückfiel.

Draco starrte ihn mit großen Augen an. Es war keinerlei Emotion ihn ihnen. Sie glitzerten eisig.

Harrys Augen dagegen waren ungläubig aufgerissen.

„Draco, was tust du?"

„Fesselspielchen", erwiderte er sarkastisch, „Ich dachte, wir könnten mal wieder Schwung in unser Liebesleben bringen."

Harry wand sich, doch der Strick schnürte seine Füße zusammen und die Arme an den Körper.

„Verdammt, Draco. Was ist los mit dir? Stehst du unter dem Imperius?"  
Draco lachte boshaft auf. „Glaub mir, _Potter_, so klar bei Verstand wie heute war ich schon lange nicht mehr. Endlich hat diese ganze scheiß Show ein Ende."

„Welche Show?", meinte Harry leise, unsicher.

„_Ich liebe dich, Harry, ich bin so froh, dass ich endlich auf der richtigen Seite kämpfe, ich weiß, dass wir den Lord besiegen können"_, säuselte er und grinste spöttisch. „Ich war ganz schön überzeugend, oder?"

„Das war nicht gelogen." Harry klang wie ein trotziges Kind.

„Ich fürchte, da muss ich dich enttäuschen, Harrylein…" Draco schüttelte seufzend den Kopf und drehte die Münze zwischen den Fingern, mit der er Harry hergelockt hatte.

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er konnte nicht glauben, was er hörte. Draco musste unter dem Imperius stehen, er liebte ihn, dass wusste Harry. Niemand konnte so gut schauspielern, nicht einmal Draco. Harrys Magen zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen und er schloss kurz die Augen.

„Nein", flüsterte er schließlich, schüttelte leicht den Kopf und öffnete sie wieder. Tränen brannten in ihnen. „Du lügst. Du kannst nichts dafür, du stehst unter dem Imperius… Ganz sicher…"

„Belüg dich nicht selbst. Du kannst spüren, wenn jemand unter so einem starken Fluch steht, du hast diese Gabe in den letzten Monaten perfektioniert und damit dafür gesorgt, dass ein Haufen unserer Pläne einfach so den Bach runtergingen…"

„Mit ‚uns' meinst du-"

„-die dunkle Seite. Den Lord, die Todesser – _meine_ Seite."

Harry schnaubte ungläubig. Draco hatte recht, er konnte einen Imperius für gewöhnlich spüren, aber was sonst sollte es für eine Erklärung geben, dass der Blonde so einen Mist erzählte?

„Du bist auf unsere Seite gewechselt. Du hast für uns gekämpft, du hast dutzende Todesser umgebracht, du hast uns mit allen erdenklichen Mitteln geholfen, Voldemort zu besiegen, du hast _mir_ geholfen…"

„Das war, um nicht aufzufliegen, du Idiot!", schrie Draco, dann wurde er beängstigend ruhig, beugte sich leicht zu Harry nach unten und sah ihm fest in die Augen, als er zischte: „Ich. Habe. Dich. Niemals. Geliebt."

Harry suchte nach einer Spur der Gefühle in Dracos Augen, die dort sonst immer zu erkennen waren, wenn er ihn anschaute. Liebe, Lust, Sorge, Freude, manchmal auch Genervtheit oder Stolz. Irgendetwas. Sie hatten so viele Momente miteinander geteilt, wie sollte das alles nichtig sein? Doch Harry sah in Dracos Augen nur Kälte. Dennoch konnte sich der Gryffindor nicht dazu bringen, wegzusehen, er suchte immer weiter, bis Draco den Blick abwandte, sich wieder aufrichtete und langsam den linken Ärmel seiner Kampfmontur hochrollte. Schwarz und hässlich kam das Dunkle Mal auf dem hellen Unterarm zum Vorschein.

„Was tust du?", hauchte Harry.

„Ich bringe endlich meinen Auftrag zu Ende." Draco nahm seinen Zauberstab und tippte gegen die beschädigte Haut. „Ich liefere dich dem Dunklen Lord aus."

Harry wusste nicht, woran es lag – die emotionslose Stimme Dracos, die Tatsache, dass er Voldemort seinen „Lord" nannte oder dass er eben denselben gerade tatsächlich gerufen hatte – aber ein kleines Stimmchen ihn ihm begann zu behaupten, dass Draco die Wahrheit sagte, dass wirklich alles nur eine „scheiß Show" gewesen war, wie der Blonde gesagt hatte und dass er Harry wirklich niemals geliebt hatte.

„Und wenn du gar nicht Draco bist?", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst, „Vielleicht habt ihr ihn euch geschnappt, ein paar Haare ausgerissen und du hast dann Vielsafttrank geschluckt."

„Potter, das ist armselig. Warum bitte sollte ich nur so tun, als ob ich Draco wäre? Du bist hier gefangen, ich hab dich in meiner Gewalt. Ich habe es nicht nötig, dir etwas vorzuspielen."

„Beweis, dass du es bist."

„Ok, Potty, aber nur, weil mir eh langweilig ist", meinte Draco und kickte gegen ein Brett, das in einer Ecke lag, dann lies er sich wieder auf der Kiste nieder.

„Ich bin Draco Lucius Malfoy. Ich habe dich damals damit verspottet, dass du keine Mutter mehr hast, weil ich wusste, wie weh das tat – meine Mutter hatte mir nie in irgendeiner Form Liebe gezeigt – Mann, wie süß du damals warst mit den Tränen in den Augen... Dass war an unserem zweiten Date. Du hattest slytheringrüne Socken an. Nur die Socken. Das erste Mal „ich liebe dich" hab ich nach unserem ersten Quidditchturnier gesagt, mit sechs Feuerwhiskey intus – naja, zumindest glaubtest du das", meinte Draco und begutachtete seine Fingernägel, „Du hasst es, in eine nasse Dusche zu steigen, außer, es ist noch jemand drin und du bist nur am großen Zeh kitzlig." Draco lachte leise. „Ach ja, das war schon eine amüsante Zeit. Findest du nicht auch?"

Dracos Taktik ging auf, Harry konnte nur noch geschockt in Dracos Augen starren.

Er war es. Das war wirklich Draco. Harry musste sich diesen Satz in Gedanken immer wieder vorsagen und trotzdem glaubte es ein Teil von ihm immer noch nicht. Nur, dass dieser Teil immer kleiner wurde.

Harry fühlte sich erschöpft. Noch vor einer halben Stunde saß er im Hauptquartier des Ordens und machte sich Sorgen um seinen Freund und nun sollte alles kaputt sein? Harry fühlte sich schwach. Langsam lies er sich zurück auf den Boden sinken. Und zum ersten Mal wiedersprach er Draco nicht und schwieg. Von außen sah er ruhig aus, geschlagen. Doch im Inneren durchsuchte er all sein Wissen nach irgendeiner Möglichkeit, was mit Draco passiert sein könnte.

Mehrere Minuten schwiegen die beiden. Draco hatte sich wieder zurück auf die Kiste sinken lassen. Auch er sah erschöpft aus. Erschöpft und doch gleichzeitig nervös, wie er ständig mit seinem Fuß auf den Boden tippte. Er schien sich genauso unwohl und unsicher mit dieser Situation zu fühlen wie Harry. Was komisch war. Sollte er es nicht genießen, Harry fertig zu machen? Revue passieren zu lassen, wie er Harry all die Zeit belogen hatte?

Ein Kribbeln breitete sich in Harrys Innerem aus. Spielte Draco ihm vielleicht jetzt gerade etwas vor? Wollte er ihn von sich fernhalten, um ihn zu schützen? Aber er hatte Voldemort gerufen, Harry hatte es mit eigenen Augen gesehen. Harry wusste nicht mehr, was er glauben sollte.

Er merkte, wie ein Kichern in ihm aufstieg. Es war wirklich ironisch, dass der Einzige, der ihn in diesem Krieg davon abgehalten hatte, das Handtuch zu werfen, der ihn unterstützt und aufgebaut hatte, der ihm einen Grund gegeben hatte, für eine bessere Welt zu kämpfen, der war, der ihn töten sollte. Dass die schönste Zeit in seinem Leben nur eine einzige Lüge gewesen war. Harry begann laut zu lachen.

Draco sah auf und starrte ihn geschockt an. „Potter, drehst du jetzt völlig durch?"

Doch Harry lachte einfach weiter bis ihm die Tränen in den Augen standen.

„Potter, halt deine Klappe!", schrie Draco und stand ruckartig auf, doch nur einen Augenblick später hatte sich sein Blick vor Schmerz verzerrt und er lies sich – seine Seite umklammert – wieder sinken. Harry war von einer Sekunde zur nächsten stumm. Nur die Tränen rollten weiter.

„Bist du verletzt?" Es war ein Reflex, Harry hatte die Frage nicht zurückhalten können.

Dracos Blick war ungläubig und wütend, als er ihn anschaute und spie: „Ich erzähl dir, dass ich dich monatelang belogen habe und dich Voldemort ausliefern will und du sorgst dich um mich? Wie krank bist du eigentlich, Potter? Und außerdem – was geht es dich an?"

Harry musterte Draco weiterhin besorgt. Besorgt – und skeptisch. Irgendetwas stimmte nicht an Dracos Verhalten. Seine Beschimpfungen hörten sich von mal zu mal halbherziger an. Der Slytherin wirkte müde. Und Harry witterte eine Chance.

„Das kannst du nicht ertragen, was? Dass ich mich um dich sorge, dass ich dich weiterhin liebe, auch wenn du mir so etwas angetan willst. Nun, Draco, so ist es aber. Ich liebe dich. Über alles. Ich würde für dich sterben und genau das werde ich jetzt auch tun. Voldemort wird mich umbringen und du wirst deine Aufgabe vorbildlich erfüllt haben. Und ich werde dich dafür nicht hassen. Denn ich liebe dich. Dagegen kann niemand und nichts etwas tun. Auch Voldemort könnte das nicht. Und du – du bist genauso stark wie ich, auch du musst Voldemort nicht gehorchen. Ich weiß, du hast den Willen, den Mut, die Kraft, sich ihm zu wiedersetzen. Aber wenn du das nicht kannst, dann werde ich es akzeptieren und einfach glücklich sein über die Zeit, die wir zusammen hatten. Es war die schlimmste und gleichzeitig auch die schönste meines Lebens."

„Potter, halt endlich dein verfluchtes Maul!"

Draco war wieder aufgesprungen und zuckte abermals zusammen. Dann drehte er sich weg.

„Verdammt, warum brauchen die so lange?", murmelte er.

Harry fühlte etwas Freude in sich aufkeimen. Sein Plan war aufgegangen. Und seine Hoffnung hatte sich bestätigt. Draco sagte ihm nach wie vor nicht die Wahrheit. Irgendwas stimmte nicht.

„Warum bist du so nervös, Draco?"

Der Slytherin wirbelte herum. „_Halt. Dein. MAUL! Oder du wirst es bereuen!_"

Harry setzte einen unbeeindruckten Gesichtsausdruck auf. „Willst du mich foltern? Na los, mach doch. Ich bin mir sicher, du willst mir unbedingt wieder die Wunden beibringen, die du mir schon so fürsorglich behandelt hast…"

„_Kotz mich ja nicht voll!", versuchte Harry zu scherzen, doch die höllischen Schmerzen machten es ihm fast unmöglich.  
_

_Draco schaute ihn erbost an. Er war kalkweiß, um die schmale Nase sogar etwas grünlich.  
_

„_Hör auf mit deinen blöden Sprüchen."  
_

_Behutsam säuberte er weiter die Brandwunden auf Harrys Oberkörper. Die Haut war an manchen Stellen aufgeplatzt, an anderen gar nicht mehr vorhanden. Harry sog schmerzerfüllt die Luft ein, als Draco die Wunden berührte.  
_

„_Verfluchte Scheiße."  
_

_Draco hatte zu Harrys enormer Erleichterung den Angriff größtenteils unbeschadet überstanden. Es war sowieso fast immer Harry, den es am schlimmsten traf. Er schien die Gefahr anzuziehen.  
_

„_Wie geht es dir?", fragte Harry trotzdem noch einmal nach, wollte auch hören, dass seinem Freund nichts fehlte.  
_

„_Mir geht es gut. Aber du machst mir Sorgen."  
_

„_Tut mir leid."  
_

„_Blöder Gryffindor. Hör auf, dich andauernd zu entschuldigen."  
_

_Draco zückte seinen Zauberstab und sprach einen Heilzauber. Langsam begannen die Wunden sich zu schließen und die Schmerzen wurden erträglicher.  
_

_Harry schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich versteh nicht, wie die scheiß Todesser uns entdecken konnten. Nur geschätzte zehn Leute wussten von dem Einsatz! Und für jeden von diesen würde ich meine Hand ins Feuer legen! Und das meine ich wortwörtlich", meinte er und hob seine ebenfalls angesengte Hand.  
_

_Draco lachte nicht, sagte auch nichts zu Harrys Beobachtung, sondern senkte nur den Blick und las das Verbandszeug auf.  
_

„_Es tut mir leid", flüsterte er fast lautlos._

„Das war nur scheiß Show! Warum sollte es mir leidtun, dass wir entdeckt worden waren? Ich habe euch doch erst verraten! Und was ich sonst getan und gesagt habe war einzig und allein das, was jemand getan und gesagt hätte, der dich liebt. Und anscheinend habe ich es gut gemacht. Bis heute hast du mir alles abgekauft. Und nicht mal jetzt willst du aufhören zu glauben, dass ich dich liebe. Du bist armselig, Potter."

„So armselig wie du, als du bei Dumbledore angekrochen kamst und die Seiten wechseln wolltest? Muss ich dich wirklich daran erinnern, in was für einem Zustand du warst? Und diese Wunden waren echt, genau wie die Cruciati, die man auf dich gesprochen hatte. Hermine hatte dich damals behandelt und mir alles erzählt. Und du willst mir sagen, dass du denen dienen willst?"

Draco antwortete nichts. Entweder er befand es als unter seiner Würde, darauf zu antworten – etwas, dass Harry schon immer fuchsteufelswild gemacht hatte – oder er wusste nichts zu entgegnen. Harry hoffte inständig, dem Slytherin den Wind aus den Segeln genommen zu haben. Er musste Draco weichklopfen – was angesichts der Tatsache, dass er ein furchtbarer Sturkopf war, gar nicht so leicht war.

Harry hatte mittlerweile das Gefühl, dass vielleicht wirklich etwas an Dracos Schilderung des letzen Jahres dran war, dass er vielleicht wirklich für die dunkle Seite gekämpft hatte, aber er war sich auch sicher, dass das nicht alles war. Es konnte einfach nicht alles gewesen sein. Draco hätte ihm gar nicht solche Gefühle vorspielen müssen. Nur ein Viertel davon hätte gereicht, um den Gryffindor für sich zu gewinnen.

Harry spürte den Schmerz genau in dem Moment, in dem auch Draco zusammenzuckte.

Voldemort kam.

Seine Narbe brannte, heiße Nadeln jagten durch seinen Kopf und er wollte ihn fest umklammern. Aber Harry lag immer noch gefesselt wie ein Wurm am Boden. Draco währenddessen hielt sich den Unterarm und starrte wie gebannt auf die Tür. Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Die Bindung zu Voldemort war im letzten Jahr immer stärker geworden, doch so extrem wie jetzt hatte er es noch nie gespürt. Schließlich konnte er ein gequältes Stöhnen nicht mehr zurückhalten. Dracos Blick fiel auf ihn. Und endlich konnte er hinter der kalten Fassade eine Gefühlsregung erahnen. Furcht.

„Draco", flüsterte Harry.

Der Slytherin senkte den Blick. Sagte nichts.

Weitere zehn Sekunden vergingen, in denen die Schmerzen immer schlimmer wurden, dann schien Harrys Kopf mit einem Mal zu zerbersten, als die Tür sich öffnete.

* * *

Ich bin fies und ich liebe es! *g* Lasst bitte ein kleines Review da! H&K, Leylin


	3. Teil 3

_Ein letztes Mal hallo!_  
_Hier kommt der dritte Teil._  
_Vielen Dank für eure Reviews, dantemalfoy und zissy! Jetzt werdet ihr sehen, ob ihr mit euren Vermutungen recht hattet… *g*_  
_Viel Spaß!_

* * *

**Teil 3**

_+++ Liebe m__ich dann, wenn ich es am wenigsten verdient habe, denn dann brauche ich es am meisten. +++_

Als Voldemort hereintrat, ging Draco ein paar Schritte zurück.

Riddle selbst schaute sich kurz in der Hütte um, dann fiel sein Blick auf Harry. Seine roten Augen funkelten gefährlich, drückten Siegesgewissheit aus. Und Freude – soweit man sagen konnte, dass eine Schlange sich freuen konnte. Harrys Schmerz wurde durch ein anderes Gefühl überdeckt. Angst. Nicht Angst um sich. Sondern um Draco. Und Angst darum, sterben zu müssen mit dem Wissen, dass Draco ihn vielleicht niemals wirklich geliebt hatte. Wissen zu müssen, dass Draco es war, der ihn verraten hatte.

„Harry", hauchte Voldemort und grinste. „Wie schön, dich noch ein letztes Mal zu sehen. "

Harry wusste nicht, was er tun oder sagen sollte. Sein Kopf war plötzlich wie leergefegt. Nur eine Tatsache stand klar und deutlich im Raum: Es war zu spät, noch irgendetwas zu retten. Voldemort war hier. Er würde sterben. Draco würde der dunklen Seite dienen. Harry hatte keine Zeit mehr, irgendetwas daran zu ändern.

Voldemort wand sich Draco zu. „Gute Arbeit, Draco."

Draco senkte den Blick und kniete nieder. „Danke, mein Lord." Seine Stimme zitterte.

Harry wurde es schlecht. Zu sehen, wie Draco im Dreck kauerte vor diesem – diesem dreckigen Mörder. Zu wissen, dass Draco offenbar die Wahrheit gesagt hatte. Harry schloss geschlagen die Augen.

Plötzlich durchfuhr sein Kopf erneut ein Stich, dann flackerten Bilder vor seinen Augen auf.

Wie Draco die Nachricht mit der Münze geschickt hatte, in der Hütte auf ihn gewartet hatte. Ihn geschockt hatte.

Harry öffnete die Augen wieder, verwirrt. Dann sah er, dass Voldemort seine Hand auf Dracos Kopf gelegt hatte. Harry begriff. Voldemort wand Okklumentik bei Draco an und Harry konnte durch die Verbindung zu Riddle alles mit ansehen. Sein Kopf pochte so stark, dass ihm schlecht wurde. Doch er konzentrierte sich weiter auf diesen Draht, wollte sehen, was in Dracos Kopf wirklich vorgegangen war. Es war seine einzige Chance.

Die Bilder hörten auf und eine Sekunde später schrie Draco.

Dem Hochgefühl Voldemorts nach zu urteilen, sprach er gerade einen Crucio auf Draco. Dracos Schreien lies die Übelkeit immer schlimmer werden und Harrys Herz drohte zu zerbersten, als er sah, wie Draco sich verkrampfte. Dann verstummte er wieder.

Draco keuchte, er kniete nun vollständig, die Hände waren auf den Boden gestützt. Harry sah, dass seine Arme zitterten. Voldemorts Hand lag weiterhin auf Dracos Kopf. Mit einem Ruck zwang Voldemort ihn, ihm in die Augen zu schauen.

„Verheimlichst du mir etwasss?", zischte er wütend.

Draco senkte den Blick.

Harry spürte Hoffnung in sich aufkeimen, die im nächsten Moment überdeckt wurde von einer Welle des Schmerzes, als Voldemort gewaltsam die Barriere in Dracos Geist durchbrach. Draco schrie wieder und auch Harry entfuhr ein kurzer Aufschrei, dann brachen Bilder über ihn herein…

_Eine steinerne Halle. Auf einem Thron saß Voldemort, davor kniete Draco.  
_

„… _Du wirst sein Vertrauen gewinnen und dann - Dann wirst du ihn mir ausliefern."  
_

„_Ich fühle mich geehrt, mein Lord. Ich werde Euren Wunsch gerne erfüllen."  
_

_Ein Lächeln breitete sich über den Zügen Dracos aus._

„_Du willst das wirklich tun, Draco?" Blaise musterte ihn verstört. „Wiesel, Schlammblut und der ganzen Brut den geläuterten armen Todesser vorspielen und dich bei Potter einschleimen?"  
_

„_Du tust ja gerade so, als hätte ich einfach ablehnen können. Und du bist doch nur neidisch, dass ich den ganzen Ruhm einheimsen werde."  
_

„_Du bist dir deiner Sache ganz schön sicher."  
_

„_Ich kann ja auch ganz schön überzeugend sein."  
_

_Blaise' Gesichtsausdruck blieb skeptisch. Draco lachte auf. „Sag nicht, du hast nicht bemerkt, wie Potter mich immer angeschmachtet hat. Glaub mir, es wird ein Leichtes werden, den Goldjungen um den Finger zu wickeln. Und nebenbei bekomm ich auch noch ein bisschen Spaß."  
_

„_Du lässt wirklich keine Gelegenheit aus, oder?"  
_

_Draco grinste. „Also schlecht schaut er doch aber wirklich nicht aus. So, und jetzt fang an."  
_

_Blaises Miene verdunkelte sich schlagartig. Dann schluckte er und hob den Zauberstab. „Scheiße, Draco. Muss das wirklich sein?"  
_

„_Ja, muss es. Also lass das Gejammer und fang an. Ich soll doch perfekt für meinen Auftritt aussehen, oder?"  
_

„_Also ohne Blutergüsse gefällst du mir aber besser."  
_

„_Halts Maul, Zabini und _fang an_!"  
_

_Blaise schluckte und atmete tief durch. Dann wurde sein Blick düster. Gefährlich.  
_

„_Everte Statum!"_

_Sobald Draco das Zaubereiministerium verlassen hatte, schritt er zielsicher die Straße entlang. In einem unbeobachteten Moment bog er in eine enge, dunkle Gasse ein, an deren Ende sich ein kleines Backsteinhaus befand und kletterte durch eines der kaputten Fenster. In dem düsteren Raum stand eine Gestalt in schwarzem Mantel. Als Draco sich wieder aufgerichtet hatte, zog sich die Person die Kapuze vom Kopf. Es war Blaise. Die beiden jungen Männer umarmten sich.  
_

„_Wie geht's?", fragte Blaise.  
_

„_Gut."  
_

„_Wie lange kannst du bleiben?"  
_

„_Nicht lange. Ich war gerade im Zaubereiministerium und hab die Erlaubnis eingeholt, die Staatsbibliothek durchsuchen zu können."  
_

„_Ich hoffe mal, du bist sichergegangen, dass ihr dort nichts finden werdet."  
_

_Draco verdrehte die Augen. „_Natürlich_, Blaise. Halt mich nicht für dumm."_

_Der gleiche Raum. Es war wieder Blaise, der auf Draco wartete. Dieser sah erschöpft aus und hatte dunkle Ringe unter den Augen.  
_

„_Du siehst scheiße aus, Draco."  
_

„_Danke, Blaise", zischte er. „Weißt du, es ist toll, auf der einen Seite aufzupassen, dass du keinen von unseren Leuten umbringst und auf der anderen Seite fürchten musst, dass sie es sehr wohl mir dir tun könnten."  
_

„_Was ist mit Potter los? Hat es ihn schwer getroffen?"  
_

„_Ja, ziemlich. Aber er wird es schaffen."  
_

„_Wie läuft es ansonsten?"  
_

„_Gut. Alle haben mich akzeptiert. Mehr oder weniger."  
_

„_Potter wohl eher mehr. Ich hab ein Bild von euch in der Hexenwoche gesehen. Ihr seht schon schnucklig zusammen aus." Blaise musterte Draco mit einem durchdringenden Blick.  
_

„_Halt die Klappe, Blaise." Draco senkte den Kopf. Er sah niedergeschlagen aus.  
_

„_Lass ihn bloß nicht zu nah an dich rankommen", warnte Blaise mit eindringlichem Blick.  
_

„_Blaise, ich weiß, was ich tue."  
_

„_Ah, da bin ich mir nicht so sicher", zischte Zabini und knallte Draco die Zeitung mit dem Foto darauf vor die Füße. Draco musterte es. Es war im Zaubereiministerium von irgendeinem Groupie geschossen worden. Die beiden standen zusammen und hielten versteckt, aber leider doch gut sichtbar Händchen.  
_

„_Sieht schon verdammt glücklich aus", stellte Blaise fest. „Dagegen siehst du jetzt ziemlich _un_glücklich aus, wo es Potter schlecht geht." Draco lies den Blick gesenkt.  
_

„_Draco!", spie Blaise, „Sag, dass das nicht dein Ernst ist! Sag mir nicht, dass du wirklich was für Potter empfindest. Bist du denn jetzt völlig durchgedreht?" _

„_Erzähl keinen Scheiß, Zabini. Ich weiß, was ich zu tun habe und ich werde meine Aufgabe auch erledigen."  
_

„_Das will ich hoffen." Mit diesen Worten apparierte er.  
_

_Sobald er allein war, vergrub Draco das Gesicht in seinen Händen. _

_Draco stand in der Dusche. Das Wasser lief über seinen Kopf, den er nach vorne hängen lies, sein Gesicht, seinen Körper. Die eine Hand hatte er zur Faust geballt, die andere gegen die nassen Fließen gepresst.  
_

„_Scheiße", murmelte er. Seine Stimme zitterte.  
_

_Plötzlich wurde der Duschvorhang zurückgezogen. Harry stand davor.  
_

_Ohne ein Wort stieg er zu Draco in die Dusche, zog den Vorhang wieder zu und schmiegte sich von hinten an seinen Freund.  
_

„_Bald ist es vorbei, dann wird alles besser." Er küsste Draco in den Nacken. Der Slytherin schloss gequält die Augen.  
_

„_Ich liebe dich", flüsterte Harry gegen die nasse Haut. Draco schluckte.  
_

„_Ich dich auch."_

Der Rückblick endete so schnell, wie er begonnen hatte. Plötzlich lag Harry wieder in der kleinen, feuchten Waldhütte gefesselt am Boden. Sobald Voldemort Dracos Kopf losgelassen hatte, sank dieser vornüber auf die schmutzigen Steine. Er zitterte unübersehbar.

„So, so. Sssehr interessant."

„Es tut mir leid, mein Lord. Aber ich bin Euch immer treu geblieben, ich habe meine Aufgabe erf-" Draco brach ab, um unter einem neuen Cruciatus zu schreien. Eine halbe Ewigkeit schien zu vergehen, ehe er wieder aufhörte.

„Habe ich dir erlaubt, etwas zu sagen?"

„Nein, mein Lord."

„Du sollst deine Strafe später bekommen. Ich habe noch etwasss anderes zu erledigen."

Mit diesen Worten wand er sich von Draco ab und schenkte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder Harry.

Der konnte nur schwer seinen Blick von Draco nehmen, der wie ein geprügelter Hund auf dem Boden lag. Draco, der ihn betrogen und belogen hatte. Draco, der ihn dennoch liebte. Draco, den er immer lieben wird. Was er vorhin gesagt hatte, stimmte. Er würde ihm verzeihen, dass er ihn ausgeliefert hatte. Er würde ihn trotzdem noch lieben.

„Harry, wie schön, dass wir uns noch einmal sehen konnten."

„Riddle, ich muss sagen, die Freude ist nicht ganz auf meiner Seite."

„Du liegst vor mir auf dem Boden wie ein Haufen Dreck und wagst es auch noch, frech zu sein? Ich denke, das werden wir ändern."

Harry hatte es geahnt, doch die Welle des Schmerzes, die der Cruciatus mit sich brachte, war jedes Mal überwältigend. Die Luft wurde aus seinen Lungen gepresst, sein Körper verkrampfte sich schlagartig. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, blickte Draco an, der sich wieder auf seine Hände gestützt hatte und ihn nun ebenfalls ansah. Der Blick des Slytherin war schmerzverschleiert, aber in keinster Weise mehr stolz auf das, was er getan hatte. In seinem Gesicht waren lediglich Angst und Schamgefühl zu lesen. Harry schloss die Augen, bevor er schrie.

„Du kannst dich glücklich schätzen, Harry", meinte Voldemort schließlich, „Ich werde es kurz machen, denn ich habe schon zu lange auf diesen Augenblick gewartet."

Langsam zog Voldemort seinen Zauberstab aus dem Umhang.

„Schämst du dich nicht, mich hier gefesselt am Boden zu töten, Riddle? Das ist erbärmlich", spie Harry mit rauer Stimme.

Ein Wink von Voldemorts Zauberstab und die Fesseln fielen von Harry ab.

Und dann lachte Voldemort. Es war ein hohes, pfeifendes Geräusch. Es klang nach Tod. Dann richtete er den Zauberstab auf Harry.

Harrys Augen wanderten wieder zurück zu Draco. Der Slytherin hatte sich aufgerappelt, stand nun schräg hinter Voldemort und in seinen silbernen Augen tobte ein Sturm. Er atmete schnell und flach, sein Blick fixierte Harry. Seine Augen schienen „Verzeih mir" sagen zu wollen – und Harry tat es. Er lächelte. So sehr liebte er den Blonden. Er versank in Dracos Augen und wartete darauf, dass es endete.

„Avada…"

„Ich liebe dich, Draco."

Und endlich, _endlich_ konnte er diese Liebe auch in Dracos Augen sehen. „Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er.

„… Kedavra!"

Harry sah den grünen Lichtblitz aus dem Augenwinkel auf sich zusirren. Doch es interessierte ihn nicht. Geschockt musste er beobachten, wie Draco sich blitzschnell auf ihn zubewegte, wie er plötzlich vor ihm stand –

– und wie er fiel, ein Lächeln auf seinen Lippen.

+++  
_Dies ist ein Moment, wo die Welt stehen bleibt.  
Und ich kann nicht mehr stark sein, denn es gibt denjenigen nicht mehr, für den es sich gelohnt hätte, weiterzukämpfen.  
Meine Kraft reicht nicht mehr aus, die Erde wieder anzuschieben und es wäre sinnlos zu hoffen, dass sich alles richten wird.  
Doch meine Hoffnung hatte bis zuletzt überlebt.  
__Und nur dank ihr habe ich erfahren, was wahre Liebe ist.  
+++_

* * *

_So, ich hoffe, ihr verzeiht mir das schlimme Ende. Ich fand es so am tragischsten. *g* Ich hoffe, es hat euch (trotzdem) gefallen und ihr lasst ein Review da!  
__Hoffentlich liest man sich bald mal wieder. *g*  
__H&K, Leylin_


End file.
